Night Feelings
by L.O.R.D I.N.G.O
Summary: It's the first time Konata will sleep in Kagami's house, what will happen there? Quick One-Shot. First try in humor, hope you enjoy ;). Yuri/ConCrit


Night Feelings - One Shot

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"_

_Undisclosed Desires – Muse_

**Kagami's Bedroom – Evening (Sometime between 18:00 and 19:30)**

_Well, I guess I should prepare everything to wait her..._

Kagami was trying to study a little, but she wasn't able to think about anything but Konata going sleep there that night. _What kind of stuff could happen? Konata is quite... Er... Unique... I don't know what to do if she embarrass me in the front of dad and mom... Oh well... Concentrate Kagami! You have to study now!_

The Math book was open, even someone as intelligent as Kagami can find problems in studying. Some feelings are just way too much strong, and she knew really well that Konata wasn't only a friend, however she always denied the way things were happening. _Concentrate... Concentrate... Concentrate..._ Both being a girl was something that really disturbed the purple haired girl, she wasn't able to accept the fact about her being a lesbian, or a bi, she wanted to be "normal" as everyone else was.

She then tried to study a little more Math and gave up, the girl picked up the English book and started to study again. _At least it's not as difficult as Math..._ The tsundere had some fun studying that she forgot the time and it was almost 20:00, then she started to prepare everything to Konata arrival.

_Okay... Let's check if it's all ready. A mattress, blankets, a pillow, now I guess where will she sleep here... My bedroom is somewhat full..._

**Konata's Bedroom – Evening (Sometime between 19:00 and 20:00)**

_C'mon... Die stupid monster! Hum... Hum... Hum... YEA! Made it!_

Konata was playing some games before going to Kagami's house, her backpack was ready and inside it was packed her Nintendo DS, some manga, some games, her recently bought tablet, her pajamas, which were a little too big for her small size and some other unusual stuff.

_I think I can play another quest before going to her house..._

*On PC screen*

"Hey KonaKona! Wern't u gng to ur friend house?"

"Yea... Y all tis so sudden?"

"I think you prolly stay here and play moar with us instead."

"Er..."

"C'mon! It's gng 2 b fun!"

"Or is ur friend ur boyfriend? Hehehehe"

"Sorry guys! I hve 2 go now! Cu later folks!"

*Real Life*

_Oh my... How annoying the players from this game can be... I think I will stop playing it, just how can people be so rude and annoying in a place where we should live peacefully with our avatars and just have fun!_

The small girl turned off her PC and picked her bag, then walked downstairs where she found her dad watching TV.

"Dad! I'm going to Kagami's house!"

"AT THIS TIME AND ALONE?!"

"Yea... What's the problem?"

"MY DAUGHTER WON'T GO THERE ALONE AT THIS TIME! There are dangerous people outside! I will go with you!"

"But... What's the difference? I mean, you're not big, or scary, or strong, only a tall weird writer!"

_Konata... Sometimes words can be as piercing as knifes you know...?_

"Fine then... I will call Yui..."

"Let me go alone! I can handle with no problems."

Konata smiled and after some more discussion Soujiro permitted her daughter to go alone to Hiiragi's househood at this time of night, which was horrible in his head to a small girl be out of home, although who knows what is passing on his head.

**Kagami's Bedroom – Evening (Sometime between 20:00 and 21:00)**

*ding dong*

_It may be Konata... I will go there check..._

Kagami ran to the front door and opened it.

"HEY KAGAMIN~! Where you waiting for me the whole time?"

"Hi Konata! You came at least!"

Konata entered the house, greeted Tadao and Miki, then went upstairs with Kagami, bumping with Tsukasa while walking. Which they greeted and then the three went to the long purple haired bedroom.

"Ah! Kagami always impress me... You already prepared your bedroom to me. I knew you were waiting."

"Er... Somewhat..."

The older twin was blushing already, Tsukasa was standing there, just watching the scene, that was nothing different from the usual. Konata taunting Kagami and her sister don't know what to do later.

"I knew it your tsundere..."

The otaku hugged Kagami while she was confused and preparing to yell. After the hug Kagami started to blush even more, becoming really red and hot.

"KONATA! STOP BEING SO STUPID! AND TSUKASA PLEASE DO SOMETHING!"

"Ah... Sorry onee-chan, but I have to do something now, so I will just leave you two alone there..."

The younger twin just walked away while closing the door. After some moments Kagami noticed that Konata threw her things on the mattress already and picked up her pajamas.

"Don't you think it's too early to wear it?"

"*Teeheehee* Kagamin~... There's a time for everything and I know this is the right moment for it!"

"But will you wear that with me here, I know we shared the bath sometimes, like the day we went to the beach, but, you know... It seems so weird now..."

"Kagami is embarrassed? *grin*"

"No..."

"So I will not wear now... Instead..."

Konata opened the bag and then she picked up her recently acquired Nexus 7 and a pocky box. _Pocky? Why did she bring it here?_

"Hey Kagamin~, I know you really like it, so let's watch a movie while we eat some?"

"Do you think one box will be enough, I have some more downstairs and..."

"Nah... I have two more here..."

"What?! TWOMOREINSIDETHISBAG?!"

"Yea, so now sit down here and let's watch a movie!"

"Cool..."

Kagami walked to the mattress, which was located at the side of her bed and sat by Konata's side, who was turning on her tablet. Meanwhile the otaku opened the pocky box and started to eat one, offering another one to Kagami.

"So... What movie do you want to watch? I have some here..."

"What about this one?" (While pointing to From Paris With Love)

"I don't think you would like this one... Even it being violent and such, just like you..."

"What? It seems to be a romance because of the title... Then what about you pick up a good comedy there?"

Kagami smiled to Konata while holding part of the pocky on her hand. Konata was already chewing another one. The blue haired girl searched and found one that she liked very much: "What Happens in Vegas". The 20th Century Fox logo appeared and then the movie started to run.

"Konata... I thought you'd have some anime there, and then you'd make me watch them."

"No, I think an American movie once in a while is good sometimes... But that doesn't mean house recorder is off *laughs*"

They were eating the pockies, sometimes their hand touched each other when picking another one, which made Kagami blush and Konata grin. Initially Kagami wasn't liking too much the movie, she thought it was going to be just an erotic entertainment, but within the movie rolling she was starting to enjoy it, laughing a lot some in points.

**~~ Several minutes later ~~**

They already ate two of the pocky boxes, the movie was seeing to be in the coming to the end, then the two girls opened the last box, their hands touched each other more and more times, the movie was coming to a conclusion and there was only one more pocky left.

"Go on Konata... It's yours... Eat it."

"No! I want Kagamin to eat it!"

"So I will do as you want..."

Kagami picked the pocky and put half of it in her mouth. Suddenly Konata put the other half in her mouth, touching with her lips Kagami lips. Then the pocky cracked and they eat their respectively part. Kagami was really red, while Konata was with a "Mission Fulfilled" face.

"Ko... Ko... KONATA!"

"*laughs* Sorry Kagami... I didn't resist your beautiful face..."

"Ugh... Do... Do you want to do it again?"

_Yay! Two in a row! I unlocked her dere side as well!_

Konata then leaned forward to kiss Kagami, their lips touched again, and then while the credits of the movie were rolling, Konata returned to her original position. Kagami was still impressed, she somewhat liked it.

"Do you want another one my little tsundere?"

"DON'T CALL ME TSUNDERE!"

"Ahh... So do you want another kiss Kagamin~?"

"Do I have to answer?"

Kagami took the initiative this time, but she while kissing Konata they were surprised by Tsukasa, who came back to the bedroom, saying that she finished what she have to do, with her eyes closed...

"Onee-chan... I'm back!... AHH! Onee-chan!"

"Tsukasa?!" - Both Konata and Kagami shouted.

"Er... I will let you two have some more fun... Do you need more pocky?... Er... I... Will get some..."

She then went back slowly while the two girls stayed there in the bedroom, no more kissing, just watching a movie while sharing the last pocky box that Konata found inside her bag and forgot about.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**PAN – **Hope you had fun with it :). I intended to make a humorous one this time, hope it worked lol :D


End file.
